Various molded articles have heretofore been produced by using molding apparatus each comprising fixed and movable molds. Specifically, a molded article is produced by injecting a molding material into a molding space (cavity) defined by fixed and movable molds. Then, the resultant molded article is removed from the cavity of the forming mold by conducting a mold opening to separate the movable and fixed molds. Since the molded article is adhered to the molding face (cavity face) of at least one of the molds, removing thereof is often difficult. Accordingly, methods of separating and dropping the molded article from the molding face by inserting an eject pin and the like against the molded article in the course of the mold opening have been proposed. Methods of separating the molded article from the molding face and carrying it by gripping and sucking it with devoted carrying apparatus have also been proposed. Methods of separating the molded article from the molding face by inserting an eject pin and the like in the course of the mold opening and thereafter sucking the separated molded article to a carrying unit have been proposed (refer to Patent document 1).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No.P2001-150496A (FIG. 2)